Teenagers At Heart
by S.P.Forever
Summary: Set when Skulduggery, Ghastly and Erskine are teenagers but in present day. Don't hate! Skulduggery and the guys go to Ghastly's aunt's house for a summer. Contains swearing. All characters are Derek Landy's except my OCs. Review Please xox
1. Chapter 1

Set when Ghastly, Skulduggery and Ravel are teenagers but in present day so they use things that were invented in the present day.

* * *

"Ghastly can you come here please" Ghastly's mum was a nice woman. Strong, kind, brave and caring. She was a boxer. Her husband was a nice man too. Kind, caring and funny. He was a skilled tailor. Raven and Adrian were a perfect couple. Adrian was Irish-born in Dublin and Raven was English-born in York.

Raven had dark blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was quite tall for a 30-odd year old woman. While Adrian had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was taller than Raven by an inch.

At this moment they were sitting in the kitchen of their Victorian town house in Dublin. Adrian was reading the newspaper at the table and Raven had just gotten off the phone to her sister, Anni. Ghastly walked in his light brown swept away from the brown eyes that made his face handsome if it wasn't for those scars.

"Yeah?"

"This summer we're both working so you and Harriet going to have to stay with Aunt Anni" Harriet was Ghastly's younger sister. She was a 14-year-old gorgeous girl. Her best friend was Skulduggery's younger sister, Karmin. While in school all the girls wanted to go out with Ghastly, Skulduggery and Erskine all the boys in Harriet's year wanted to go out with Karmin and her. Harriet was the same as Ghastly, she had long light brown hair and brown eyes.

"NO!"

"I'm sorry son there would be no-one here to stay with you" Adrian put down the newspaper to look at his 16-year-old son.

"You can't be serious! For how long?"

"2 weeks. You can ask Skulduggery and Erskine if they want to come? Karmin is going" He groaned.

"Okay, I'll call Skul and Ravel"

Skulduggery's family lived two doors down from Ghastly while Erskine lived two _blocks_ from Ghastly. Skulduggery was rich for a normal family. He had two younger sisters. Karmin was 14 and Perrie was 8. Erskine was a normal family. Thinking about it they had quite a lot of doh (Money) aswell. Ravel didn't have any sibling. All the children weren't spoilt. They had to earn their money. Skulduggery and Ghastly were protective over their younger sisters but some times they got annoyed by them. Like, if some one hurt the girls in any way their brothers would sort it out. But if they were annoying them they would just tell the girls to go away and stop pestering them.

Ghastly went back to his room to call his best friends.

Next day...

Skulduggery, Ghastly and Erskine walked down the hall. It was like a 60s film the popular guys walking down the school hall all the other kids moving out the way to let them passed. Then they came to the class slapper in this case it was Jain Myres. The girl had tried to get with Skulduggery for months.

"Hey Skul" She battered her eyelashes. Her friends were giggling.

"Hi Jain"

(The school uniform was a shirt with black and red tie with black trousers. They also had a black blazer with a badge. The school's logo was an eagle.)

Skulduggery had his tie half way down his chest and shirt untucked. His black hair was messy. He _was_ quite hot.

"So Skul want to hang out this weekend?"

"Sorry going away"

"Oh well maybe some other time" She stroked his arm. Ghastly and Erskine bursted out laughing while Skulduggery just pulled an awkward smile. They boys carried on walking. Ghastly patted him on the shoulder

"She's a keeper"

"Shut it" He hissed. Erskine suddenly spotted something

"Oi Ghastly ain't that Harriet?" Ghastly looked over to where Erskine was pointing. Against a locker Harriet was crying. Karmin was trying to reassure her. Ghastly ran over Skulduggery and Ravel behind him.

"Harriet whats wrong?" She was crying too much to talk so Karmin told him.

"Terry called her a slut and whore after she broke up with him" Anger boiled in Ghastly. He turned around and stormed up to her ex, Terry. He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the locker.

"You never ever call my sister a slut and whore" Terry was scared he could tell.

"I'm sorry mate"

"I'm not your mate-"

"Mr Bespoke!" Ghastly sighed.

"Yes Mr Ravel?" Mr Ravel was Erskine's dad and the Headmaster of the school. Erskine was like a mini version of Mr Ravel they had black and blue eyes.

"Leave Mr Matthew alone and the three of you in my office now" Ghastly dropped Terry and Skulduggery, Erskine and him followed Mr Ravel into his office. They all sat down Mr Ravel on the other side of the desk.

"Boys I hear you guys are going on holiday this summer"

"Yeah dad were going to South end in England for 2 weeks"

"Good now Ghastly what was that about outside?" Ghastly told him about Harriet and what Terry had said.

"Okay I've told you this before, I know your protective over your sister and the same with you Skulduggery but you can't just go after them and scare them tell me and I'll sort it out"

"Yes sir" The boys stood up.

"Erskine sit down please" Erskine groaned but obliged. Ghastly and Skulduggery walked out of the office and stood across from the door waiting for their best friend. Harriet walked up to Ghastly, Karmin behind her.

"Thanks Ghastly" She gave him a hug

"If he hurts you again just tell me okay?"

"Or me the same with you Karmin" Karmin nodded at her brother.

"Yeah I know" They broke apart.

"Karmin?"

"What?"

"You have to look after Perrie after school"

"I don't need to be looked after" They looked round to see Perrie with her friends at her locker

"Yes you do Perrie, mum and dad are going out and you're not allowed to be at home on your own"

"Whatever" Erskine walked out of the office a smile on his face

"I'm going to be a big brother" Everyone had a smile on their face.

"Mate your going to hate it" Harriet hit her brother's arm

"You think you got it bad I got two" That earned him two punches.

Saturday morning...

Skulduggery walked down the stairs of his home. He had pajama bottoms on but no top so you could see his six-pack. Still half asleep he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Morning son" His dad was sat at the table in a suit reading the newspaper.

"Morning" He grumbled. He picked up the milk and started to drink out the carton

"Don't drink out the carton please hunny" His mum walked in with the washing basket.

"Sorry" The door bell rang out across the house.

"I'll get it" Karmin called. Skulduggery put the milk back.

"Skulduggery!"

"What!?"

"Jain is here to see you" Skulduggery moaned while his dad laughed. He walked to the front door.

"Hi Jain" She went bright red when she realised what he was wearing.

"Hey Skul I'm just here to give you this" She passed him a passel "It's just a little present"

"Umm thanks?" He put it on the table next to the door

"Its nothing okay then have a nice holiday see you at school" She kissed his cheek before he could move

"K bye" He shut the door quickly and wiped his cheek fast. He picked up the passel and went back into the kitchen

"Why did I have to be so handsome!?" He banged his head against the island top.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" His dad folded the newspaper up.

"It is. Girls like Jain keep stalking me!"

He laughed at his son "Your mother was one of the gorgeous and smart girls" He stood up and kissed his wife.

"Where as that Jain I'm sorry half her weight is probably make up and she's not that smart" Skulduggery laughed

"That's true"

His mum turned around "You got your looks and leader skills from your father and your knowledge from me"

"And ego from me" He kissed his wife again.

"Oh god i'm going to get changed" He went to leave but his mother stopped him

"What about the passel?"

"Oh yeah" He picked it up and started to unwrap it "It's a ring"

"Arw that nice why don't you wear it?"

"Because that's just weird and I already have granddad's ring on" His granddad had given Skulduggery a ring before he had died 'to help through life.' And Skulduggery obliged with his request to wear it for his whole life then pass it onto the next generation.

"Okay I'm going to work" His father was the Grand Mage of Ireland.

"Adrian is coming to pick you and Harriet up to go to the airport at 3. Have a nice time" He patted his son's shoulder and kissed his wife.

"Bye hunny"

"Bye dad" He walked out the room and called up the stairs

"Bye girls!"

"Bye dad!" was the response. Skulduggery heard the front door slammed shut.

"Okay mum I'm going to get changed" He hugged his mum

"Okay hunny your packing is done so just be ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Erskine walked out of his room and down the stairs. His mum was sitting in kitchen while his dad was cooking breakfast. He sat next to his mother.

"Morning" His dad said over the sizzling of the bacon.

"Morning hunny" His mum kissed him on the cheek

"Morning are you okay mum you look a bit white?"

"I'm fine just morning sickness"

"Oh do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

"No, son, it's too soon to tell" Alex, his father, said. He turned around and put two plates of food down in front of Erskine and Summer, his mother. Erskine had beans, bacon and egg while Summer only had an egg and bread.

"Oh what are you going to call it?"

Alex lent against the counter and ate his breakfast. "If it's a boy were going to call it Austin"

Summer carried on "And if it's a girl were going to call it Leah"

"Nice"

"Mr Matthew and I had a talk yesterday"

"Oh"

"Yeah he said he's going to say sorry to Harriet"

"Yeah, she was proper upset"

"He's just an idiot. I don't want you in any fights, Erskine. And keep Skulduggery and Ghastly out of trouble when your away please" Erskine laughed

"I'll try dad" He put his plate in the sink "I got to go pack" He walked upstairs.

* * *

Harriet opened Ghastly's door.

"GHASTLY! MUM SAYS TO GET UP!"

"Fuck off Harriet!" He threw his pillow at her face. He sat up as she walked away. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked at the clock. 11:48. He groaned and got up. Out of the wardrobe, Ghastly got a blue jumper out and pulled in over his head. Raven walked past the door .

"Come on hunny your dad is taking you to the airport at 3" He bent down and picked out some skinny jeans from the draw. He slid them on and walked into the kitchen. On the table waisting for him was a plate of pancakes. Adrian was siting on a stool, drawing on his note pad at the counter.

"Morning, dad" His father looked up

"Morning" Ghastly opened the draw qnd picked up a fork. Harriet walked in to the room.

"Dad"

"Yes Harriet?"

"What is the weather like in England?"

"Warm but some days it will be raining"

"Okay thanks love you daddy" She kissed him on the cheek. In the middle of a pancake, Ghastly started to imitate his sister's last sentence.

"Shut up Ghastly!" She stood opposite her older brother "Idiot"

"At least i'm not a goody two shoes!"

"At least dad loves me!" Their father between them before it got out of hand.

"I love you both the same" He glanced towards the door way."But I love her the most" He walked towards the wonderful woman leaning on the door frame. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. Raven loved his kisses they were always so gentle and full of love.

"Ewwww!" Harriet shouted

"Get a room!" Ghastly placed his plate in the sink and moved towards the married the couple.

"I need to pack so if you guys have finished burning my eyes with your lovey dovey emotion display, can I get passed please?" They laughed as they out way.

3 o'clock..

"SKULDUGGERY! KARMIN! ADRIAN IS HERE!" Skulduggery walked down the stairs, a bag over his shoulder. Karmin had a suit case pulled behind her. Mr Pleasant hugged his oldest daughter.

"How long you going for? A year?" Karmin laughed.

"I love you"

"I love you too hunny"

Skulduggery hugged his mother.

"Bye"

"Bye darling" She walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Perrie!"

"Yeah!?"

"Your brother and sister are going!" The eight year old girl trotted down the steps

"At last" She hugged her siblings.

"Come on Karmin, they're going to leave without us if we don't go now!"

"Yeah I'm coming" They got in the car.

Skulduggery fist bumped Ghastly while Harriet hugged Karmin. All the kids were sat in the back of the van.

Ravel Household...

"I'm off!"

"Okay hunny have a good time!" His mum shouted back

"Bye dad!"

"Bye" Erskine walked out the door and down to the bottom of the road. Two minutes later a black van pulled up in front of him.

"Come on!" Shouted Skulduggery through the window. Erskine chuckled as he put his sports bag in the boot.

He slipped in the back seat.

Skulduggery clapped and rubbed his hand together.

"Okay boys we got two weeks at the seaside in England. Our target is to get a _lovely english lady" _He said it with a posh english accent "and do some business!" The boys cheered.

"Boys I know you guys are sixteen and all but please don't go and get any girls pregnant" All the guys laughed. Karmin and Harriet looked grossed out!

"That's gross!" Karmin shouted

"Yeah we didn't need to know you guys were going to do that" They both shuddered.

"So umm girls what you going to be doing while were there?" Ghastly lent forward a smirk on his face.

"We were just going to hang around just us two" Harriet answered

"So any boys?"

"NO!" They shouted in unison. The boys burst out laughing. Adrian chuckled.

"They're just messing with you girls" The girls groaned and sat back in their seats. "Come on were at the airport, have fun and be teenagers!" He hugged all the kids and watched them enter the departures lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

They all checked in their luggage after bidding Adrian a fare well.

"So we have an hour before we have to board" Ghastly informed the group.

Karmin and Harriet glanced at each other, both knowing where they were Going "HMV!" They both ran off in the direction of the music shop.

"Come on, boys. Let's go to Pulp" Erskine walked in front of the bored teenagers.

They dragged their feet into the shop. Hoodies, jackets, hats, shoes and trousers were hanging everywhere. Pictures of bands like AC/DC , Gorillaz and Coldplay were hanging on the walls. Ghastly walked over to come nike high top trainers. On the side, 'rock life!' was written in a lighting font. They were pretty sweet. The whole shoe was a dusky blue colour. He got out his wallet. £300 and 20 euros, looking at the price tag on the shoes he read 19 euros 98 cents. Yes! Meanwhile Erskine was buying a red snap-back. Skulduggery next to him.

"Not getting anything Skul?"

"No I got my red OBEY snapback in my bag"

"Oh" Ghastly walked up to the counter next to them. He handed the shoes to the woman, who was staring at his scares.

"I was in a car accident" She nodded, smiled and gave him the shoes. "Thanks" He walked over to Erskine to Skulduggery, they were laughing. "Nice story, Ghastly" Skulduggery commented.

"I couldn't tell her my mum was jinxed. Come on let's find Harriet and Karmin"

HMV…

Karmin and Harriet were looking at CDs.

"Oh my god, Harriet! Green Day's new album UNO!"

"How much is it?"

"15 euros"

"Let's get it!" They walked up to the counter when Harriet spotted something, or someone "OH MY ELVIS! It's Rizzle Kicks!" Karmin looked around, there looking at some dvds was Jordan and Harley.

"Jordan is so hot!" Karmin whispered.

"Oh my g's! They're coming over!" Harriet hissed.

"Hey girls, I'm Jordan Stephens" His english accent was smooth, (but not as smooth Skulduggery's!) it's was like music to Karmin's ears. Who was just staring at Jordan.

"Sorry about her" She elbowed Kamrin in the ribs. "I'm Harriet Bespoke" She held out her hand towards Harley,

"Harley Alexander-Sule" He shook her hand. Karmin finally snapped out of her trance. She batted her eyelashes towards Jordan.

"Karmin Pleasant" Harriet bursted out laughing which got a nudged from Karmin"Nice to meet you Karmin"

"So, Karmin" Jordan smiled "Text me sometime" He passed her a slip of paper on which a 11 digit number laid. She smiled and took it. A squeak expectantly escaped her lips.

"Yeah, maybe. Where are you flying to?"

"Were going to Southend, in first class" said Harley "We have a couple of gigs over there"

"We're going there aswell"

"You should come and watch us one night"

"Yeah" Harriet started to pull on Karmin's elbow "We'll text you, come on Karmin we need to find the boys"

"Okay, we'll see you later" Jordan winked a cheeky eye at Karmin, who returned a smile. They teenage girls walked away.

"Harriet, should I tell him I'm only fourteen?"

"Yeah but when we're on the plane"

"Okay, look there's the boys"


	4. Chapter 4

They all checked in their luggage after bidding Adrian a fare well.

"So we have an hour before we have to board" Ghastly informed the group.

Karmin and Harriet glanced at each other, both knowing where they were Going "HMV!" They both ran off in the direction of the music shop.

"Come on, boys. Let's go to Pulp" Erskine walked in front of the bored teenagers.

They dragged their feet into the shop. Hoodies, jackets, hats, shoes and trousers were hanging everywhere. Pictures of bands like AC/DC , Gorillaz and Coldplay were hanging on the walls. Ghastly walked over to come nike high top trainers. On the side, 'rock life!' was written in a lighting font. They were pretty sweet. The whole shoe was a dusky blue colour. He got out his wallet. £300 and 20 euros, looking at the price tag on the shoes he read 19 euros 98 cents. Yes! Meanwhile Erskine was buying a red snap-back. Skulduggery next to him.

"Not getting anything Skul?"

"No I got my red OBEY snapback in my bag"

"Oh" Ghastly walked up to the counter next to them. He handed the shoes to the woman, who was staring at his scares.

"I was in a car accident" She nodded, smiled and gave him the shoes. "Thanks" He walked over to Erskine to Skulduggery, they were laughing. "Nice story, Ghastly" Skulduggery commented.

"I couldn't tell her my mum was jinxed. Come on let's find Harriet and Karmin"

HMV…

Karmin and Harriet were looking at CDs.

"Oh my god, Harriet! Green Day's new album UNO!"

"How much is it?"

"15 euros"

"Let's get it!" They walked up to the counter when Harriet spotted something, or someone "OH MY ELVIS! It's Rizzle Kicks!" Karmin looked around, there looking at some dvds was Jordan and Harley.

"Jordan is so hot!" Karmin whispered.

"Oh my g's! They're coming over!" Harriet hissed.

"Hey girls, I'm Jordan Stephens" His english accent was smooth, (but not as smooth Skulduggery's!) it's was like music to Karmin's ears. Who was just staring at Jordan.

"Sorry about her" She elbowed Kamrin in the ribs. "I'm Harriet Bespoke" She held out her hand towards Harley,

"Harley Alexander-Sule" He shook her hand. Karmin finally snapped out of her trance. She batted her eyelashes towards Jordan.

"Karmin Pleasant" Harriet bursted out laughing which got a nudged from Karmin"Nice to meet you Karmin"

"So, Karmin" Jordan smiled "Text me sometime" He passed her a slip of paper on which a 11 digit number laid. She smiled and took it. A squeak expectantly escaped her lips.

"Yeah, maybe. Where are you flying to?"

"Were going to Southend, in first class" said Harley "We have a couple of gigs over there"

"We're going there aswell"

"You should come and watch us one night"

"Yeah" Harriet started to pull on Karmin's elbow "We'll text you, come on Karmin we need to find the boys"

"Okay, we'll see you later" Jordan winked a cheeky eye at Karmin, who returned a smile. They teenage girls walked away.

"Harriet, should I tell him I'm only fourteen?"

"Yeah but when we're on the plane"

"Okay, look there's the boys"

* * *

OMFG! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I LAST UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES! I AM SO SORRY! AT THE MOMENT I HAVE BEEN COUGHT UP IN READING HARRY POTTER AND MY GCSE'S ARE COMING UP SO I HAVE ALOT OF COURSEWORK TO DO ASWELL! I'LL PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!

Lauren x


End file.
